1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a method for manufacturing the array substrate and a display panel having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of enhancing reflectivity, a method for manufacturing the array substrate and display panel having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image by using a liquid crystal having an intermediate property between a liquid and solid phase. In the LCD apparatus, a voltage is applied to a layer of liquid crystal interposed between two glass substrates (e.g., a display panel), and alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed. Therefore, light is transmitted through and exits from the liquid crystal layer to display the image.
The LCD apparatus is classified as either a transmissive type, a reflective type or a reflective-transmissive type, according to a light source used. The transmissive type LCD apparatus displays the image by transmitting light from a backlight through the display panel. The reflective type LCD apparatus displays the image by reflecting an external light incident into the display panel. The reflective-transmissive type LCD apparatus displays the image by dividing the display panel into a transmissive area and a reflective area, and then transmitting the light from the backlight through a transmissive area and reflecting the external light from a reflective area.
The reflective type and the reflective-transmissive type LCD apparatus have a reflective electrode reflecting the external light. Luminance of the reflective light reflected by the reflective electrode is most important in the reflective type and the reflective-transmissive type LCD apparatus. Power consumption of the LCD apparatus is minimized by enhancing the reflectivity of the reflective electrode, and a display quality in a reflective mode is enhanced.